Sonar transducers operating in the active mode require high levels of driving energy to be effective for most applications. Care must be taken, however, not to overly drive the transducers initially since the linear and switching types of amplifiers associated with the transducers may be damaged by too abrupt initiation signals. Associated circuits designed to protect the amplifiers have included fuses and circuit breakers which would protect their interconnected components from damage due to the high driving levels. The blowing fuses and tripping circuit breakers, while providing for protection, are disruptive under some operating conditions and, during others, could compromise a much-needed sonar capability.
Thus, a continuing need exists in the state of the art for a transducer preamplifier power controller circuit that assures protection of the associated components yet does not compromise the operational potentials of the sonar system.